Continuation of participation in all protocols of the Acute Leukemia Group B. Our group will continue its effort to initiate new protocols in the study work of the group and will place special emphasis on the multidisciplinary approach to early malignancy. The increasing activity of the Department of Radiation Oncology will add considerably to the input to the ALGB from Rhode Island Hospital. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Correlation of Abnormal Immunoglobulin with Clinical Features of Myeloma. A Cooperative Study by Acute Leukemia Group B as follows: O. Ross McIntyre, MD; Shaul Kochwa, Ph.D; Janet Cuttner, MD; Babette B. Weksler, MD; Oliver Glidewell, MA; James F. Holland, MD; Donald Woolford, Sr.: Giovanni Costa, MD, Ph.D; Louis Leone, MD. Arch. Intern Med. Vol. 135, Ja. 1975, pp. 46-52.